Jumeaux Malfoy-Granger et un peu Potter
by Manon Lightwood-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Découvrez la 7ème année des jumeaux Astre et Jules Malfoy-Granger, fille et fils de Scorpius Malfoy-Granger et d' Albus Potter
1. Chapter 1

**1** **er** **Chapitre :**

Me voilà, Astre Malfoy-Granger, jumelle de Jules Malfoy-Granger, fille adoptée de Scorpius Malfoy-Granger et d'Albus Potter se préparant pour sa rentrée en 7ème année dans la noble maison de Gryffondor. Je suis plutôt petite et fines, les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux verts émeraudes.

Je ferme ma valise quand mon père rentre dans ma chambre :

-Astre, où est ton foutu chat ?

-Surement sur le lit de Jules.

-Je vais le chercher, dépêche-toi, le Poudlard Express n'attend personne, même si c'est la famille Malfoy-Granger.

-Donne-moi 5 minutes et je suis prête.

J'ajuste ma robe une dernière fois, fait rouler ma valise et descends les escaliers. Quand j'arrive mes parents sont enlacés, regardant tous leurs enfants. Il y a Ariane stressant de savoir dans quelle maison le choixpeau va-t-il l'envoyer, Robin qui pleure parce qu'il va rester tout seul une année et Jules qui essaye de le consoler. A contre cœur, j'interromps cette scène :

-Papa t'as retrouvé Toulouse ?

Albus se détache de Scorpius et répond :

Oui oui, il était sur le lit de Jules, comme toujours tu avais raison. Je l'ai mis dans son sac.

Scorpius regarde sa montre et s'exclame :

-On va encore être en retard ! Jules, Astre vous transplanez mais avant venez dire au revoir à vos vieux pères.

Bien évidemment, même si je suis en 7ème année, dire au revoir à mes parents me rend toujours triste contrairement à Jules qui est surexcité à l'idée de revoir ses amis.

Mes pères nous ébouriffent les cheveux, je prends la main de Jules et ma valise, nous transplanons à Kings Cross.

Je me tourne vers Jules qui ne supporte pas très bien le transplanage, il est au-dessus de la poubelle en train de vider ses tripes. Une fois qu'il a fini, je peux enfin me moquer de lui :

-Bah alors Julinouchet on ne supporte pas le transplanage ?

\- Va te faire foutre Astre. Fais gaffe, j'crois qu'il y'a Simon derrière toi.

Je pannique, remets en ordre mes cheveux et me retourne. Mais évidemment il n'y a personne d'autres que des moldus. Jules explose d'un rire tonitruant et lance d'une voix moqueuse :

A ce que je vois on a toujours un faible pour Simon. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop cliché d'être tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de ton frère jumeau.

Et toi tu ne trouves pas ça cliché d'être amoureux depuis notre première année de ma meilleure amie.

Okay, okay j'arrête. Par contre retourne toi et prépare-toi parce que il y a vraiment Simon qui arrive.

Cette fois, je garde mon sang froid et me retourne. Je l'aperçois, il est grand, les cheveux bruns bouclés et longs, les yeux vairons, le corps sculptés par les entrainements de quidditch. Je suis définitivement amoureuse de Simon Londubat, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je rougis quand il me salue brièvement pour ensuite aller étreindre mon frère.

Je regarde ma montre, il est presque l'heure du départ. Je préviens les garçons et traverse le mur pour arriver sur la voie 9 ¾. Je repère directement Sophia qui est en train de dire au revoir à ses parents et à sa petite sœur Noora. Je ma faufile jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de ma meilleure amie et lui saute dessus. Surprise, elle perd l'équilibre et nous roulons par terre dans un éclat de rire. Mais bien vite, nous nous rappelons qu'il faut qu'on monte dans le train. Nous nous relevons et montons dans le Poudlard Express. Ma 7ème année risque d'être réussie.


	2. Chapter 2

**2** **ème** **Chapitre :**

Je me présente, Jules Malfoy-Granger. Je suis de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds très clairs et coupés courts, les yeux émeraudes. Je suis plutôt fin et musclé, en même temps être le meilleur attrapeur depuis Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy (entre nous on sait qui était le meilleur des deux mais il ne faut blesser aucun de mes grands-pères) ça entretient votre corps.

Jules tu m'écoutes ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Simon et répond :

Oui, qu'est qu'y a ?

Je te disais que ta sœur était partie et que si on ne voulait pas rater le Poudlard Express, il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'on se dépêche.

Ok, je te suis

Dis-moi Jules, ne me dit pas que tu pensais à Sophia ?

Euh, peut-être que oui.

Ecoute vieux, il va vraiment falloir que tu passes à l'attaque parce que l'emmerder depuis la première année c'est pas vraiment la meilleure technique de drague.

Tu peux parler, tu ne parles quasiment pas à ma sœur, alors que tu craques complétement sur elle.

Okay tu marques un point. Bon traversons ce foutu mur, je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire un tour en voiture volante pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard

Je te suis.

Nous montons dans le train et cherchons compartiment de libre. Evidemment aucun n'était libre, nous nous installons donc dans le compartiment de ma sœur et Sophia. Je m'assois à côté de ma sœur et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, étant ma jumelle, je suis très proche d'elle. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et s'endort.

Je sens le regard de Simon sur Astre, il la couve des yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus belle et rare du monde, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Au même niveau qu'Astre il y a Sophia, une minuscule fille, aux cheveux bouclés, longs et roux et aux yeux bleus et au tempérament de feu. Dès le premier regard, en première année, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle avait cette fougue qui émanait d'elle. Ne savant pas comment m'y prendre avec elle, je m'étais mis à faire le con avec elle. Il fallait vraiment que je rectifie le tir cette année.

Le Poudlard Express arrive à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, nous descendons dans les derniers et prenons une calèche. Comme d'habitude nous sommes en retard, nous courons donc. La cérémonie de le répartition va commencer.

7ème année, j'attends beaucoup de toi.


End file.
